Following in ones footsteps
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: As he prepares for the launching of his very first vessel Jim notices his best friend isn't in the best of moods, and ends up learning much more about him and a man he thought he never would hear about again and sees it's simple to follow in ones foot steps Set after Tp during the game Battle at Procyon Rated for language not in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Onyx Arrow sighed nervously as he looked himself over in his brand new First Officers uniform and straightened his hat "Well, I finally did it uncle." he murmured under his breath and sighed. "Hey Onyx nice threads." Onyx turned to see his best friend, Jim Hawkins in his new Lieutenant uniform. "Same can be said for you." the twenty-two year old chuckled. Jim came up and patted the craigoran on the shoulder, "He'd be proud of you Onyx." Onyx stopped and looked at him , "...You think so?" "I know so.."

Jim seen this made Onyx perk up quiet and bit, " I...joined this for him." "I know Ony- " you don't understand Jim my Aunt and Uncle was all I had.." "I understand nyx.." Onyx scratches his head, , "I remember the night they took me in.." "why don't you tell me ?" "Alright it all started when I was eight years old..."

* * *

_Samuel Arrow was sitting at his desk late one night his wife Madeline Arrow sitting by his side sipping her fresh cup of hot tea and leaning on his shoulder slightly when a knock came to the door. "Wonder who that is at this hour?" Madeline said curiously with her husband seeing the clock said 12 midnight._

_"Yes?" "Mister Arrow?" Said a constable man about mid-forties stood at the door. "Aye that's me?" "Mister Arrow I have your nephew Onyx with me-" "Is his mother alright?" "We don't know where she is Samuel." "What...what do you mean you don't know? " Arrow glanced over his shoulder at his wife. _

_"She left him at home no food, water,electricity or anything." Arrow herd Maddie gasp from behind him and sighed angry ever since his brother in a mill working accident a year ago onyx's mother had been on a terrible addiction he didn't know it was that bad. "We need you to take him sir.." Arrow blinked and looks to his wife , they had kids yes their 12 years who Alexis and Alexander who was seventeen. "I haven't an issue with taking him Sam." Arrow nodded and looks to the officer , "We'll take him." The man smiles thankful and went to bring the young lad forward he was dirty in ill fitting clothes and bruises along his body Maddie ran up to him and pulled him close with his wrapping his arms around her. The officer left and Arrow shut the door and went over to his wife who was looking over their nephew. He was skinny and malnourished looking his eyes were sunken back in his head he just looked horrible. "Come now you're to eat and get a bath and...eat some more." Maddie said rushed fussing over the mistreatment of the boy._

_Arrow sighed angrily at his sister in laws flaws treating the young poor so bad, but seeing the way he took to Maddie it wouldn't take too long for him to adjust to a better life style. Arrow returned to his paperwork thinking things over. "Uncle?" Arrow snapped his head up from his work to his nephew who was now wearing his oldests old clothes. "Yes Onyx?" "May I come in?"_

_"Aye, aye lad you may." He said turning his suede back chair around to allow him to get in his lap to which he did. "I wanted to say thank you...for taking me." "No thanks is needed son, you're family but I do think you should be getting off to bed now. " He stood up holding the young lad in his arms carrying him off to the guest bedroom and laying him down. "Don't worry about where you came from Onyx only where you are heading." "...Alright uncle." The young boy buried himself in the soft sheets of the bed quickly falling asleep._

_Arrow smiled and went into his and his wife's bedroom where she was laying in bed reading a book she glanced over it and smiled, "there is the man of the hour." she chuckles and placed down her book sitting up some letting her brown hair fall over her shoulders. Arrow smiled at her and sat next to her kissing her deeply, " only for the woman of the century." "Oh you charmer." he chuckled, "only on tuesdays m'dear." "Sam you always say that. Why does it even mean?" "Just something for you to remember me by Maddie." "I'd Always remember you Sam." "good." He yawned and laid down by her once changing clothes snuggled close to her and fell asleep._

* * *

"And that Jim, is how I ended up living with my uncle Sam and Aunt Maggie." "Whoa dude I...whoa..."Jim was at a loss for words , his friend, _his_ friend had had such a hard knock life. Onyx lightly chuckled, "well, you never know about one Jim never judge a book by it's cover." The young man donned his hat, "When we come in tonight I'll tell you more of my childhood." He chuckled and walked out with Jim at his wake to command their own vessel...

To be continued...

a/n this was written through Battle At procyon stand points. Onyx is Jim's first mate in the game and they were best friends in the academy it mentions him being "Just like his uncle arrow" So Kitty. and I were talking and this popped up. any how this'll be a very very short story two or three chapters.

R&R lovelies :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Onyx come back to their dorm and flopped down on their bunks-onyx being on bottom for...obvious reasons. "Alright man...now you gotta spill." "spill what, Jim?" "Tell me more about you and your uncle and aunt and such, c'mon man you promised." Onyx chuckled and sighed just a tad, "You want to hear more eh Jim? Well alright I'll tell you about my adventures in my uncles office. the day I learned one of the most valuable lesson of all."

* * *

_Onyx Arrow was running around the Arrow manor till he came to the large bay windows and seen his aunt out in the lawn having tea with other ladies and his cousin. He smirked an evil little plan forming in his young eight year old mind as he snuck outside to devise the brilliance. _

_"Lord Madeline, I don't see how you do it." Lady Frapsire said sipping her tea. "It really isn't as bad as you'd imagine Patricia." Madeline chuckled a bit sipping her tea. "Why how not, With raising Alexander and Alexia now you have this other little boy-" "Onyx." "Pardon?" "the other little boy is my nephew Onyx." "Right, right I'm sorry." "Such a sweet lad he is." Another lady by the name of Martha Pemblton said in a slight giggling tone, "My little Lucy would love him." "Now, Now Martha we're not going to start trying to write our children's love stories." "Oh but Maddie I'm sure he'd love her."_

_Onyx sat in a bush not too far from the women listening to their babbles sticking his tongue out at the thought of Lucy Pemblton being anywhere close to him! She was nothing but a spoiled brat. Mrs. Pembleton would get pranked first he decided, and climbed up in a tree and out on a branch just above their heads._

_"Onyx is such a sweetie though he never acts up or anything, such a respectable young lad much different than our first son." Maddie chuckled resting a hand on her felt a pang of guilt but shook it off and dropped a shoe box of mice right in the center of the table. Once the little field mice poured out of the tumbled box there was ladies screaming and running. "What in God's name?! " Maddie shouted jumping up with Alexia tugging on her dress sleeve. "M-Mama m-mice." "Yes love nothing more then field mice." Maddie looked to see her guests running for their lives with mice flying off them._

_Onyx was doing everything in his power not to laugh at his older cousin's reaction, grabbing a hold of her mother as if it were a mighty dragon. Onyx's struggle ended when the branch he was perched on make a sickening crack then snapped from the tree._

_"Ahhhhh!" Onyx yelled as he fell, straight into the arms of his aunt, a very irate aunt at that. "Onyx Nixon Arrow!" She snapped with a glare that one wouldn't have thought possible for her. "Uh...heh Hi Auntie." He said nervously. " . !" she snapped._

_"...I thought it'd be funny-" "Funny?!" Onyx looked down to escape his aunt's gaze. "I don't believe you Onyx I truly don't!" Maddie put him down and sighed, "I'm sorry Auntie..." " Thank you Onyx but this is not over, Your uncle will hear about this." she huffed and left into the house. "Nice going small fry." Alexander said coming out from behind the gazebo._

_"Oh hush up Alex-" Onyx!" "Coming Auntie!" "Onyx I want you to go to your room and wait till your uncle gets home!" Maddie snapped pointing towards the stairs. "Y-Yes ma'am." Onyx ran up to his room and sat on his bed. His uncle would be so disappointed in him! He had promised to be good but he didn't, now his aunt was upset, the neighbors though they had a rat infestation and now his older cousin Alex could forever tease him about this. t quarter till four Onyx heard his uncles car door shutting and then his aunt's voice from downstairs then his uncle's heavy footsteps coming up. Here it was his end he was going to get lectured. "Onyx?" Samuel's voice rang into the room. "Y-Yes?"_

_"Onyx what was that today?" "I'm sorry Uncle I just wanted to have some fun!" Samuel looked around to make sure Maddie wasn't around and chuckled, "How was it lad?" "what?" "Their faces?" ONyx grinned, "Hilarious uncle - wait I'm not in trouble?" "Onyx you had to deal with your irate aunt that m'boy is punishment enough." Onyx gave his uncle a quick hug , "Remember son never interrupt a woman's tea." "I never will again uncle Never again."_

* * *

Onyx and Jim both laughed, I had never been so scared in my life!" Onyx laughed thinking of his girlfriend Minerva and how she loved her tea. "He taught me so much...it's hard to believe he's gone" Onyx sighed and turned over in his bed to hear Jim's soft snores, "Good night Jim..." He chuckled and shut off the light.

A/n one more chapter in this! thank you to all who reviewed and such ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

That night Onyx as a nightmare about the night they learned of his uncles passing...

_"Lord shouldn't that man be home by now..." Madeline said pondering looking out at the skies they had received a telegram stating the Legacy had docked._

_"Maybe he got caught up in air traffic?"_

_"Perhaps Onyx." Madeline smiled and pet his head. then a knock rang at the door, Maddie arrow went to the door to see the injured Captain Amelia standing there bandaged up, "Maddie..." "Amelia!" The craigoran woman's eyes went wide ushering her friend in._

_"Maddie I'm fine." Amelia took her hands. "Fine have you not seen how ye look?!- Sam?! Is he alright?" "Maddie-" Amelia stopped and lead her to the couch and sat her down._

_"there was a mutiny and...Sam...w-was killed during a storm..." Madeline stop, frozen blood leaving her body it seemed. Onyx rushed over and caught her before she fainted dead away. "A-aunt amelia a-a-re you s-serious? Please tell me this is just some kinda sick joke!" "I wish it t'was onyx... truly." Pain leaked outta Amelia's voice as she tried to help him with Madeline. "W-what happen?"_

_"He was murdered lad..." Onyx didn't know what to say._

_"stay strong Nyx...shes gonna need you.." Amelia placed a hand on his shoulder . Onyx only nodded and stayed by his quickly grieving aunt's side. She spent the night crying and screaming 'why' at the sky Onyx wishing he could take away her pain and bring his uncle back. "C-call y-your cousins..." Was all she could gasps out before going into a crying fit once more. That call was the hardest Onyx ever had to make. Both Alex and Lexie were there in a moment notice with their mother trying to help her through this, Onyx himself was finally starting to feel the shock of the fact his uncle was never coming home again..._

* * *

_Once at his uncle's memorial service Onyx stood like a stone statue...People came in and spoke to them giving their respects and condolences. some were in small groups chuckling among themselves remembering the grand man Samuel Arrow had been. but Onyx couldn't even pretend to smile nothing about this event was happy to him no happy memory could be found that made him feel the same...he was empty like all life had been sucked from him...He couldn't take it any longer! He ran out of the building to the edge of the Spaceport he watched the ships take off from the port as he picked up a large rock and threw it out to space._

_"Why'd you have to go!" He shouted to the open abyss._

_"Last time I checked space didn't speak." Onyx jumped and turned around seeing a beautiful felind girl ._

_"W-Who are you..." His eyes widen. the felinid looked up to the sky, "I was talking to you smart ass..."_

_"Ah well I wasn't too sure, My name is Minerva Becard."_

_"Madam Admiral's daughter?"_

_"The one and only. " The young girl chuckled a tad wearing an all black dress with purple trim._

_"Why are you here..."_

_"My mother came to officer Arrow's memorial...you're his nephew right?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"you doing alright?"_

_"I'm fine!" he snapped harder than he expected._

_"Hey don't get snappy at me!"_

_"I...I'm sorry truly i..." He stopped and sighed, " He was like a dad to me.."_

_"I know how ya feel...I lost my father before I was even born and I've been raised by my single mother." "I'm...sorry."_

_The young girl sighed, "It's fine anyhow, I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"thank you minerva..."_

_"You're welcome kid." She smirked, "But listen Onyx...I didn't know your uncle or anything but...just because he's gone doesn't mean you can't make 'em proud."_

_"What do you-"_

_"You'll see in time Onyx...just don't let this stop you." She smiled and stopped as she heard a thickly accented voice yell her name,"Ah well that's mother dearest ...nice meeting you onyx.."_

_"You too minerva.. thank we could again?"_

_"Anytime you want." she grinned and ran on._

_Onyx sighed , ceremony time he walked back ._

* * *

Onyx got out of bed and walked off base to that same peak as all those years ago. "Freedom is a thing earned not given." He sighed. "Do you always come here in your Pjs m'love?" Onyx jumped and turned around, "Minerva!"

"Hi." she smirked. "what are you..." I missed you and something lead me here and...here you are." "Uncle Arrow." "Pardon?"

"He brought us here tonight. where I life began together." He pulled her close. "Look onyx!" Minerva pointed out where a large bull Orcusgalacticus was swimming with a much smaller one it was rare to see then this close to port. "That means good luck."she grinned Onyx returned it knowing full well it was a signed from his uncle that he wished him luck for the near future.

A/N Welcome to the end of this rather short story, hope you enjoyed it ! :D to my readers I won't be on here as much due to college starting tomorrow depending on home work load and such and the fact my laptop is broken _ I'll write when i get time and post ASAP =p

thank you all for the faves and reviews


End file.
